


A Roast Dinner and a Show, pt 2

by redmasquerade13



Series: A Roast Dinner and a Show [2]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, F/M, Group Sex, Lestallum (Final Fantasy XV), M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Public Humiliation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmasquerade13/pseuds/redmasquerade13
Summary: This takes place immediately after part 1, keep an eye out for more spitroasting, toys, a bit of public humiliation, and some more group sex!





	A Roast Dinner and a Show, pt 2

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my tumblr.  
> You can find links to my tumblr, Patreon, and so on here: https://linktr.ee/redmasqueradecosplay

As Ignis turned the Regalia around to return to the road to Lestallum, you got yourself dressed, Gladio sweetly pulling your hair out of the way of your shirt, and Noctis tenderly wiping a bit of mascara he noticed underneath your eye. Prompto was grabbing a napkin from the glovebox when Ignis spoke, “No, don’t.”

“Uhh, why not?” Prom raised his eyebrows in surprise, his hand frozen on the pile of napkins.

Iggy chuckled, “I want to see her walk around with a dripping cunt. I’m sure she can handle it, can’t you…kitten?” Ignis looked in the rearview mirror at you when he said your pet name. Your heart was thumping so loud the Astrals could probably hear it. You loved sex with all of these men equally, but something about sex with Ignis made you shiver with anticipation in a special way. He was such a dominant partner and he knew it was your biggest weakness to be made submissive by a man like him.

The second time you had sex with him, the first time it had been just the two of you, he had tied you to the bed in a caravan at a rest stop out in the boonies. He took an ice cube and used it to circle around your soaked folds, then up across your clit, slowly and carefully dragging it up your abdomen, over your breasts and stopping at your nipples. He swirled it over your throat that was dried out from your ragged, desperate breathing and whimpers growing louder and louder, then put it in between your lips.

“Hold it there, do not swallow it yet,” he growled, his face near yours. As you held it, he began to trace the path he made with the ice cube with his tongue, sucking and nipping as he went. Down, down he followed the melted trail until he was slowly, teasingly circling his tongue around your clit. You groaned from the need for him to devour you, and he finally said, “Swallow.”

You obeyed, and he warmed your mouth with a gentle yet demanding finger, and finally began to eat you. Your center bucked up towards him, and he removed his hand from your mouth to take hold of your legs to still them. Ignis watched your face as his tongue darted in and out of you, and as he sucked and pulled every inch he could. Part way through his showing of generosity, he paused. You whimpered again, and he whispered: “I want you to tell me about each and every fantasy and desire you have.” He licked you from base to top, “What do you think about the most when you think about me?”

You blushed at the memory of how his voice went from his smooth, proper tone to a husky, gravely purr, and remembered how you blurted out a number of kinks and fetishes. Being tied up, orgasm denial, whips and blindfolds and feathers and ice cubes. He sucked on your clit –hard. Anal, double penetration, roleplay, you listed off every little thing you enjoyed that came to mind through the haze of your approaching orgasm. He hummed in appreciation at some of them, but then you mentioned humiliation, and he paused. You tilted your face to look down at him, and he was wearing an expression that was similar to a beast stalking its prey. Without a word, he had resumed his ministrations.

You still had Gladio’s cum soaking your panties and legs, and you knew it was getting on your skirt. It sounded like you had hit the jackpot – Ignis was going to finally treat you with something you had never been able to experience.

With him at the helm, you knew it was going to drive you crazy.

When you finally reached Lestallum, Ignis parked the Regalia in its usual spot, and you helped unload the box you saved from a swarm of oversized bastards with wings – killer bees – and headed to the marketplace. You also noticed Ignis rummaging through his bag in the trunk, removing something you couldn’t see, and stashing it in the inside pocket of his jacket. You thought you saw something red, but couldn’t be sure.

The five of you took your time wandering the marketplace. Noct was a little grumbly about how Iggy kept eyeing the vegetable stands. Gladio was busy looking at shoe polishes with Prompto, and you wandered to a spice shop, sidling up next to Ignis. You wrapped your arms around his waist, and playfully pressed yourself against his side. A smile crept to his lips, and he slid an arm around your hips, his hand wandering down to your ass. He never took his eyes off the stall’s products as he lifted your skirt and rested his hand on your buttocks. You took in a sharp breath, suddenly extremely aware of the people around the two of you.

Finally pulling his eyes away from the spices, he leaned down to your ear. He bit your lobe as he growled, “Take off your panties.”

A knot of aroused stress bundled in your stomach. Here? Astrals, this was definitely the most nerve-wracking bit of PDA you had ever experienced.

You were somehow able to get yourself to move. You slipped your hands under your skirt, praying that the stall owner would keep his eyes glued to his phone for at least another minute. You took in a deep breath, and pulled your panties away from your soaking center, which was now a mixture of Gladio and your juices. You bent over as you drew them around your knees and off your feet, and as you began to straighten, he reminded you where his hand was with a strong pinch to your ass. You stood up with a surprised squeak, underwear hanging from your hand, and he used his free hand to take them from you. Removing his other hand from your rear, he indulgently inspected them. You felt yourself squirming from both embarrassment and arousal as you watched and willed him to hide them.

He finally put them in the inside pocket of his jacket, and removed whatever it was he had put in there earlier. He opened his hand to reveal a red silk bag with a black drawstring. He stopped before he opened it, and looked around. Grabbing you by the hand, he quickly led you to a nearby alley. He shoved you against the wall, pressing himself against you. He ground his hips against yours, his member beginning to grow erect. He trapped your mouth with his, and you gasped for air around your intertwined tongues. He tugged at your hair to expose your neck. He sucked, hard, and bit you enough you were sure to have immediate brusies. You didn’t see him use his other hand to pull your panties from his jacket.

He let go of your hair, and pressed your wet underthings against your mouth. Ignis slipped them between your swollen lips, essentially gagging you and making you taste yourself and Gladio all at once. With your mouth taken care of, he turned you around so you were facing the wall, bent you over, and flipped your skirt up. You turned your head and watched as he tugged open the mysterious red bag, and pulled out a black anal plug. It was the width of at least two fingers, and you couldn’t keep yourself from quivering and moaning.

Placing a gloved hand on your inner thigh, he spread your legs, and moved your ass cheek to reveal your secondary entrance. Instead of lube, he swirled the toy in your juices, which were near dripping at this point, and dragged it against your skin as he moved it towards your anus. He gently pressed it against your hole, and you relaxed your muscles, savoring the feeling of being opened in such a way. Ignis pushed it in to the hilt, and pulled your skirt back down. He gently massaged your hips to help you relax even more, sliding his hand around to play with your clit as he nuzzled his face in your hair. He tenderly licked and nibbled at your skin, then suddenly bit down ferociously. A cry escaped your throat, and was muted by your panties.

He continued to nip and suck on your neck and ear as he did something with his other hand, you weren’t sure what. You heard a little click, and there was a sudden jolt of movement coming from your behind. The plug was apparently a vibrator too, and you tried to hold back a scream as best as you could. Six, I could swear I nearly came right then, you thought to yourself.

Ignis let you adjust to the feeling and turned you back around to face him. He removed your panties from your mouth, replacing them with his lips as he returned them to his pocket. He pulled you both away from the wall, and took your hand. As if nothing had happened or changed, he led you both out of the alleyway and back into the marketplace.

You were struggling to not shriek every few seconds as the vibrations came in waves, and Prompto bounded up to both of you. He paused as he noticed the bitemarks on your neck and the way you were obviously trying to not look distracted. For such a ball of youthful energy, he sure was observant. “So…everything okay in the alley? No secret daemons or hidden Ardyns for us to battle?” he cheerfully quipped with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk. Ignis played along, “Actually, we discovered something quite interesting. Perhaps we should discuss things at the Leville?” He squeezed your hand and called for Gladio and Noctis to join you.

Prompto swooped between you and Iggy’s intertwined hands and stole you away, spinning you in front of the group in a silly dance, before resuming the walk to the hotel with his hands around your waist. He walked with his chest practically glued to your back, which made you both walk awkwardly, but you could feel his prominence beginning to press against you. As you walked, Iggy quietly adjusted the plug so it was one long, single, powerful vibration. Prom had to practically hold you up as you nearly fell to your knees from the sensation.

You finally reached the hotel, and Prom didn’t leave your side as you walked up to the room, his fingers twirling through your hair. Once you and the boys reached the room and were out of sight from any passerby, Prom slammed you against the wall to surprise you with fervent kisses as you waited for Gladio to get the key out and the door to finally open. He shoved his tongue into your mouth and held your head in one hand, his other hand on your trembling ass. At the sound of the hinges creaking, Prompto pushed you into the room, your lips never parting until you were both in the room and undressing each other. When your clothing was off, he threw you onto the bed and removed your boots, deciding to keep your stockings on again. He kissed his way up your legs, and you whined from both his attention and from the plug that was still vibrating at a steady pace.

Prompto reached your slick and dived in immediately. He was borderline obsessed with being a giving partner, putting as much passion into his ministrations as he did his photography. He was a master with his tongue, and you always could barely keep yourself from cumming within a few minutes of him devouring you. This time, you weren’t able to hold back, between the electricity of the day’s events, the vibrations coming from the plug, and the sight of Prompto working his art between your shaking legs was too much.

You came very quickly, squirting as you orgasmed, orgasmed again, then once more. Prompto didn’t let go of his iron grip on your waist until you stopped shaking, and when he pulled away he looked wonderfully sinful, his chin covered in your juices, his lips swollen, and barely able to catch his breath. He kissed his way up your abdomen, taking his time to play with your breasts, gently squeezing one with his hand while he licked his way around the other. He lazily kissed his way up your neck and to your mouth, and he flipped the both of you over so you were sat on top of him, his erection resting against your belly.

Ignis appeared behind you, his shirt off and his belt loosened. He led your hand to Prompto’s erection and you stroked it together as your lips met. “Gladio, Noct, please make sure all but one of the windows is closed. We will need the fresh air but don’t need to alert the entire city to what we are doing,” Ignis ordered the audience around, and you heard him slipping his shoes off as he gently caressed your neck with his fingers. You heard his pants and belt hit the floor, and he slowly slid his hands over your scalp and yanked your head back to kiss you again.

He clicked the remote for the plug again, and it switched to a steady, but thankfully slower, rhythm. There was another click and you realized it wasn’t affecting your toy. Prompto groaned, almost out of relief, and you looked at him to see that he held a remote in his hand. He smiled up at you, and said, “You weren’t the only one Ignis bought a plug for, babe. At least he let me be in charge of it today, you know how much of a slave driver he can be with it.” He gave you a wolfish grin as he sat up and cupped your face for a kiss, and you continued to stroke his length. You wanted him in you, and you practically drooled over the muscle memory of how his cock was curved, it always perfectly hit your g-spot.

You moaned from Prompto’s attention, and his breath hitched for a moment, followed with a sigh. He shifted beneath you, and you looked down to see Ignis removing Prompto’s plug. You saw Gladio and Noct sitting on the other bed, watching. Noct was sitting between Gladio’s spread legs, and the larger man was tenderly stroking his chest. The whole situation felt as sensual as the first night you had them, when they shared you under the stars.

Ignis returned to his spot behind you, and leaned in to whisper in your ear. “I want you to start riding Prompto. Don’t hold back, Y/N. Let’s make our little angel scream.”

You hurried to obey, letting out a small squeal as you slid onto Prom’s cock, and he responded with a heavenly whimper. You began to ride him, slowly to start out. “Ah, Astrals, you feel so good,” he began to say your name, then suddenly gasped and cried out Ignis’ name, and you looked behind you to see that he had pushed his enlarged length into Prompto. He matched the pace you had set, groaned with desire, then reached up to yank at your hair again. “Fuck him faster, kitten, and I’ll reward you,” he growled.

You ground your hips into Prompto again and again, going faster with each pump. All three of you were soon creating a chorus of moans and whimpers, Prompto almost couldn’t untangle your name and Ignis’, he shouted your names so many times. His cock kept hitting you in just the right places, and the plug kept you hungry for more. Ignis began to play with your clit, and you were barely able to see straight from the levels of pleasure overwhelming your brain.

Unable to sit up anymore, you leaned over Prompto, bouncing on his shaft, and dotted his neck with kisses, biting him when you felt yourself growing closer to another orgasm. You and Ignis were now fucking at a mind-numbing pace, none of you able to keep yourselves quiet. Iggy muttered curses, and said, “Y/N, don’t slow down when he finishes. I want to see the way you fuck Prompto’s cum.” You cursed as well, and heard Noctis groaning, and turned to see Gladio caressing him through his tented pants, and sucking on his pulse points.

Prompto’s hips began to buck, and he almost yelled, “I’m going to cum, fuck, I’m going to-“

He let out a ragged cry as he released his load inside you. You kept moving, coming close yourself. Prom kept kissing you, his fingers wrapped in your hair as you reached your finish. His tongue captured every scream you let slip as you orgasmed, and Ignis suddenly smacked your buttocks as he pulled himself out of the blonde. “Don’t move just yet, darling,” his hand pressed down on the small of your back and you heard him stroking himself quickly. With a breathy grunt, he came, hot rope after rope of his cum landing on your ass.

You kept your rear in the air so Iggy could admire his handiwork, and you looked back at him, Prompto giggling as he got a mouthful of your hair. You looked at Ignis with half-lidded eyes and a woozy smile. There was still something you wanted from these two, and you hoped they were up for one more round.

“Your Highness?”

Noctis inquisitively mph-ed through Gladio’s kisses. You watched for a hot moment as Noct ground his hips against the larger man, and continued, “Is there anything that I did wrong that would warrant…punishment?” You put emphasis on your hidden meaning for the last word, and Noctis froze, breaking away from the kiss to look at you with an impish gleam in his eye. He stood, looking almost comical with his hair a wild mess and his pants tenting from his erection.

He made a bit of a show of thinking, and put on his best, over-the-top royal pose: “You made Ignis leave a mess on your ass. No way you can lick yourself clean, so it’s going to waste. Ignis? Prompto? I command you to punish her the way I did with Gladio earlier.” With a growly chuckle, Gladdy yanked Noctis back onto his lap, and you sat up and let Prompto move out from under you.

Moving to relax on your hands and knees, Prompto used your hair to tilt your head so you could look at him. He had gone soft, but he recovered quickly as you tenderly licked your juices off him. You couldn’t look back with your hair captured, but you could hear Ignis doing something with his belt behind you. You realized what he was planning just before you felt a sharp smack on your rear. You jolted instinctively and your eyes watered, but Prompto’s grip kept you from moving too far and he repositioned you to begin devouring his cock. You let your tongue play around him as you sucked, loving the taste of Prom in your mouth, but the belt drew away your mind with every hit.

You couldn’t keep yourself from keening with desire every time Ignis left a mark on your ass, especially when he would occasionally stop to gently kiss where a strike had landed, or when he bit the inside of your thighs. You heard a click and once again the plug still vibrating inside you sped up, quickly jerking your whole body towards another climax.

After another minute of smacks from the belt, Ignis dropped it to the floor and massaged your rear. You felt him insert a finger inside you, and accompany it with his tongue. You gasped around Prompto’s dick, and Ignis sped up his movements as you let out a cry.

You suddenly felt a release, the plug finally being shut off and removed from you, with a thump it was unceremoniously dropped to the floor. You kept working your tongue around the blonde’s shaft, as you felt the head of Ignis’ cock slowly penetrate your ass. You paused to take your mouth off Prompto and took in a deep breath, and he affectionately cradled your head in his hand as Iggy carefully pushed the rest of him inside you. With a groan and a nod from you, he began to gyrate a small amount to help you adjust more.

“Please, please,” you whimpered desperately, unable to finish your sentence. Ignis leaned over you, and whispered, “Do you want me to fuck you, kitten? Do you want me to fuck you until you can barely keep your focus on sucking Prompto’s cock?” Not trusting yourself to speak, you quickly nodded.

“Play with him, tell me every detail you want from this.”

You cupped Prom’s balls, and giving the underside of his shaft one more lick before you took a breath and focused through the stimulation. “I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t move when I wake up, I want you to call me your dirty slut, your slave. I want you and Prompto to cum in me at the same time so I’m filled with both of you. Please, master, fuck me hard!” The last sentence tumbled out of your mouth so fast you weren’t completely sure it was understandable, but hearing how you wanted to be cummed inside the same way Noctis and Gladio had set off an almost possessive, grandstanding streak in Ignis.

If you were going to be filled in a similar way, he was going to make it the most memorable.

He began to pummel you, and you greedily took Prompto back in your mouth, bobbing your head and sucking on him as if he was life itself. “Y/N, just like that, fuck,” Prompto murmured, moving some fallen strands of hair out of your face, a bead of sweat dripping from his temple as he tilted his head back to moan loudly.

The bed frame was starting to hit the wall from how hard Ignis was taking you. Gladio was jerking Noctis off as they both watched you being fucked with matching intense looks. You felt yourself about to explode and removed Prompto from your mouth for a quick moment to beg. “Ignis, please, I need to cum. Make me c-“

“No, only when I tell you, my little slut,” Ignis interrupted your request and gave your ass a hard slap with his palm, pulling a cry from you. Prompto’s breathing had become labored, and he seemed to be close to cumming. As if he read your mind, Ignis looked at him and commanded him, “Prompto, you cannot cum either. Wait for my permission.”

Prom whined, obviously struggling to obey. To make things more difficult, Ignis began playing with your clit, the bundle of nerves screaming for more, more attention while your mind fought off the urge to disobey. You had to be good, that would lead to the best payoff. You focused on pleasing Prompto as you did earlier, salty pre-cum starting to drip on your dancing tongue.

You heard Ignis moaning, he said your name, repeating it a few times, and grabbed Prom by the back of the neck. He pulled him in for a kiss, and you reveled in hearing Prompto whimpering from the attention he was receiving. Above you, Ignis bit Prom along his jaw, and whispered, “Prompto, you may cum. But only you.”

Your center began to tense up, you were so close, and now you were being held back while Prom got his release. You hoped Ignis would too, you wanted them to finish at the same time.

“Prompto, now.”

On cue, Prompto screamed out a curse and came in your mouth, filling you as you continued to suck at his cock. Ignis moaned out your name and gripped your hips tightly as his seed filled your ass, some of it overflowing to drip down your pussy and onto his fingers, which were still rubbing circles around your clit.

You groaned from the need to finish, some of Prompto spilling from the corners of your lips to drip down your chin. As Prompto fell from his position on his knees to his buttocks, Ignis roughly flipped you onto your back, and brought his fingers to your mouth. His fingers had his cum all over them, and he watched you with still-hungry eyes as you sucked him clean. You grabbed his hand, offering your tongue and your pleading eyes as a bargaining chip to let him give you permission to cum.

He looked at you, pulled his hand away, and slowly spread your legs apart. He lowered himself until he was barely an inch away from your wetness. “Noctis, come here,” he said, teasing your pussy with the exhaled breath from his words. Noctis tore himself away from Gladio, who looked at Iggy with a “Wow, thanks asshole” expression, until Ignis gestured him to join.

Ignis guided everyone to positions around you: Noctis knelt with his member above your face, Prompto eagerly sucking and biting at his neck, Gladio had his cock out and you didn’t need any direction to greedily begin stroking him, and Ignis stayed in his place between your legs.

Noctis put himself in your mouth and began to face fuck you, which was deliciously reminiscent of the earlier car ride, and Ignis began sucking on your folds gently, then with more vigor as your hips bucked towards his face and your free hand grabbed hold of his hair. You felt a consistent whimper emerge from your throat, and you were desperate for Ignis to give you the permission to finally release.

Noctis came first, exploding in your mouth once again. Gladio followed suit, his seed spilling across your hand, some shooting far enough to land on your breasts. Ignis looked at you as Noct pulled away from your mouth, and finally, finally…

“Cum for me, kitten.”

He sucked on your clit and you finally hit your release, squirting again, and orgasming multiple times again, the climax almost blinding you from the intensity. You screamed your way through the feelings blasting their way from your center, and you moaned quieter and quieter with every breath as you came down.

You weren’t sure if you blacked out or fell asleep, but the next thing you remembered was Ignis over you, wiping your face with a cool towel. Prompto and Noctis had taken charge of gently cleaning the rest of you off, and Gladio was prepping the bed closest to the windows for you, fluffing the pillows and folding back the blankets like it was the greatest job he had ever been given.

“Darling? How do you feel?” Ignis asked, the most tender look in his eye that you had ever seen.

You weren’t sure how to answer – you still felt a sense of overstimulation from the thorough fucking you had just received. Every part of you felt raw and achy, and oh it was pleasant. “For the first time in months, I feel satisfied. I also feel like I won’t be doing any moving tomorrow,” you said, a small giggle escaping your throat.

Ignis hummed fondly, a sweet smile pulling his lips, “Well, we are happy to tell you we will be doting on you all day tomorrow, so don’t worry about a thing, kitten.” Gladio came to stand over the bed, moving some of your stray hair away from your face, and said, “And satisfied? I doubt that. I give it a week before you are all over me again.” He shot you a wink, and Prompto and Noctis both jerked from their positions by your legs looking like they were ready to fight Gladdy with just the towels in their hands.

“Hey!”

“All over you? Just you? I don’t think so, buddy!”

You laughed, completely exhausted and wanting nothing more than to sleep for a year, but thought to yourself that they were probably right. No way could you take a break for longer than a week.

Not a break from these four.


End file.
